honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Fearless (CL-56)
HMS Fearless (CL-56) was a ''Courageous''-class light cruiser in the service of the Royal Manticoran Navy. History Fearless was originally commissioned in 1820 PD. In 1898 PD, Lieutenant Commander Alistair McKeon was assigned to the ship as the tactical officer. In 1899 PD, McKeon was promoted to Executive officer. Fearless went to [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] for a refit which McKeon oversaw. 1900 PD Refit In 1900 PD, Fearless was refit as part of a top-secret experimental installation of the grav lance at the behest of Admiral Sonja Hemphill and the Weapons Development Board. The grav lance's systems were tied directly into the main tactical system. It was relatively huge for a ship the size of a light cruiser, so much of the conventional broadside armament was removed.All four graser mounts were removed, as well as all but two of the broadside missile tubes. To partially compensate, 14 lower mass energy torpedo launchers were added. The chase armaments remained unchanged. (HH1) Commander Honor Harrington was placed in command of the refitted Fearless within moments after graduating from the Advanced Tactical Course by Admiral Raoul Courvosier to get the ship ready for the war games. Fearless was placed under Admiral of the Red Hemphill's command and in the defender fleet. The ship was able to "destroy" the aggressor flagship of the [[HMS King Roger|HMS King Roger]], but in subsequent "battles", Fearless was destroyed every time. Still, Harrington's crew was able to "destroy" two other ships. On Basilisk Station After the successful completion of the war games, Fearless was sent to be re-supplied and assigned to the picket station at Basilisk, where it rendezvoused with [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]]. Fearless later deployed an customs inspection team at Basilisk Traffic Control, and deployed recon drones as a sensor network. The ship went into orbit of Medusa as the main base of operations for the RMN in the system. Around that time, it also met with a Royal Courier carrying Klaus Hauptmann. Fearless' crew investigated the passing [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]], and discovered that the vessel's crew lied about its flight status. Captain Harrington stopped a Havenite courier boat from leaving the system by damaging the courier's beta nodes with its impeller wedge. When Sirius left orbit, Fearless sent out LME-970, Case: Zulu, which meant that an invasion was imminent, followed Sirius and attempted to stop the vessel, which turned around and attacked. Fearless destroyed Sirius with its grav lance, but was heavily damaged and received numerous casualties in the battle, which became known as the First Battle of Basilisk. Fearless "limped" back to Medusa and informed the Resident Commissioner of the battle. The ship was repaired by Fleet Maintenance Vessels and went to HMSS Hephaestus, where it was greeted by HMS King Roger, who acknowledged it by flashing her running lights and playing the Manticore Anthem. However, the ship was deemed too old and too expensive to repair, and put on the scrap list. It was towed to a Orbital Recovery Station to be scrapped. (HH1) List of Honor Following the action at Basilisk, the name Fearless was placed on the List of Honor and Harrington was given command of its successor, the ''Star Knight''-class heavy cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless (CA-286)]]. (HH1, HH2) Known Crewmembers Naval Officers * Captain Rath – Commanding officer - 1900 PD * Commander Honor Harrington – Commanding Officer 1900 - 1901 PD * Lieutenant Commander Alistair McKeon – Executive officer * Lieutenant Commander Dominica Santos – Chief Engineer * Lieutenant Allen Manning – Engineering officer * Lieutenant (Senior Grade) Maxwell Stromboli – Astrogation Officer * Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Rafael Cardones – Assistant Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Andreas Venizelos – Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Samuel Webster – Communications Officer * Lieutenant Ariella Blanding – Supply Officer * Lieutenant Mercedes Brigham – Sailing Master * Lieutenant Panowski – Assistant Astrogator * Lieutenant Illona Rierson – Engineering Officer * Ensign Prescott Tremaine – Boat Bay Officer * Ensign Wolversham * Surgeon Commander Lois Suchon – Chief Medical Officer * Surgeon Lieutenant Fritz Montoya – Assistent Medical Officer Naval Enlisted * Senior Chief Boatswain's Mate Sally MacBride – Bosun * Chief Petty Officer Braun – Quartermaster * Chief Petty Officer Killian – Helmsman * Petty Officer Horace Harkness – Missile Technician * Coxswain Third Class Ruth Kleinmuller – Pinnace Pilot * Steward First Class James MacGuiness – Steward to Captain Harrington * Angela Earnhardt – Engineering * Jeffries * Lowell * Mathison * Stevens – Engineering * Yountz Marine Officers * Captain (RMMC) Nikos Papadapolous – Marine detachment commander * Lieutenant Liam Kilgore – Commanding Officer, Third Platoon Marine Enlisted * Sergeant Major Jenkins * Sergeant Tadeuz O'Brian – Third Platoon * Sergeant Howell – Third Platoon Heavy Weapons CO * Sergeant Regiano – Fourth Platoon * Corporal Sharon Hillyard – Third Platoon * Corporal William Levine – Third Platoon * Ellen – Third Platoon * Frankowski * Hadley – Third Platoon Gunner * Sharon Koenig * Lovejoy * Parker * Stimson – Third Platoon Gunner * Turner Technical Specs (Post-Refit) *Tonnage: 90,000 tons *Maximum Acceleration: 520g *Armament: **Broadside: ***'1x grav lance' ***'2x' missile tubes ****Mark 50 Missile ***2x 30cm laser mounts ***'14x energy torpedoes' **Chase: ***2x missile tubes ***1x 60cm spinal laser mount *Auxiliary Craft: ***1xCutter ***2xPinnaces Deviations from standard Courageous-class armament marked in bold. References Fearless (CL-56), HMS Fearless (CL-56), HMS Fearless (CL-56), HMS Fearless (CL-56), HMS Fearless (CL-56), HMS